Trouble for a Bottle
by snlover10
Summary: Ororo is hurt after a car accident involving Logan. And Remy is pissed. A couple of pairings, but mostly deals with the Ororo/Remy friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

_**Summary:**__ Ororo is hurt after a car accident involving Logan. Remy is pissed. A couple of pairings, but mostly centric on the Ororo/Remy friendship._

_**Note:**__ Hey all. My first time writing an X-Men fic, hope it's alright. I'm not completely certain of the universe, so if you guys see any wrong facts, please let me know._

_­

* * *

_

**Trouble for a Bottle**

**Chapter 1: Logan's Rage**

Logan slammed his wardrobe door after pulling on a simple tight fitting t-shirt. His annoyance with the world got better of him as he spun round and gave a good, hard punch at the wall. His knuckles stung, and slowly scarlet drops appeared before sliding down his arm. Logan starred dully at his injured hand, watched silently as the torn skin regenerated and healed. He exhaled, rubbing off the blood on his jeans before sitting down on his bed and glancing at the digital clock on his side table.

1402.

_Fuck._ It was barely past mid day and he already felt like shit. His beard itched and he scratched at it angrily. _What to do?_ There wasn't a single mission in hand, and he was in no mood to kick some ass in the Danger Room. He'd most probably end up damaging everything and would have to hear One Eye's pissy speechifying.

He just sat there for a couple of minutes, closing his eyes, thinking about how screwed up the world was. _I need a beer_. Deciding to get up and make his way around the mansion towards the kitchen, he thought about the foamy liquid swirling in his mouth as he swallowed, the rich thought instantly calming him. Nothing a cold beer couldn't solve right?

* * *

Laughter was in volumes in the kitchen, with the X-Men sitting around the table, sharing stories and jokes after lunch.

''And so, that's when Ah hit him. Hasn' looked back at me since.''

The X-Men laughed again, after hearing Rogue's delightful little story about a dumb boy who tried to take advantage of her when she was younger. Ororo chipped in.

''Well, you were sort of rough on him dear.''

''Nonsense. He was being a major pain in the ass.''

''Ah chere, yo wouldn' hav done 'de same thin' if it were Remy in 'is place eh?''

Rogue rolled her eyes and turn to snarl back at Remy, whose red on black eyes were dancing as he sat back on the chair totally at ease with himself, playing with his cards continuously and slyly looking at Rogue, before Scott cut in.

''Alright guys, that's enough. Me and Jean are gonna be off now.''

''Where ya'll going?''

Jean laughed, looking at Rogue.

''We're just going for a ride around town. It's a beautiful day.''

Rogue made a face.

''Alrigh' alrigh', have fun you guys.''

Jean walked out first and waited outside, while Scott stayed behind to grab his keys and jacket from the opposite stool. He eyed Rogue and Remy before glancing at Ororo.

''Try to keep everything under control 'Ro.''

Ororo smiled and nodded, assuring her leader that everything was going to fine in there. Scott returned her smile before walking out as well.

''Well, just 'de three of us now eh? Wanna see Remy do a card trick?''

* * *

Logan walked slowly towards the kitchen, the laughter and noise hitting him even though he was still quite far away. _Damn them_. He couldn't help but feel jealous, envying all of them for always being able to laugh and let go their emotions so easily. If only he could do the same.

Turning the corner, he caught sight of Scott and Jean, hand in hand walking towards the entrance, no doubt, going out to be alone to enjoy themselves. The scene made his blood boil further. He resisted the urge to sprint up to them and punch Scott in the belly. _Pretty sure it wouldn't go down well with him._ He waited where he was, his animal lust coming up as he stood there watching Jean's back until they strayed from his line of vision, before entering the kitchen to catch Ororo and Rogue snickering at another one of Gumbo's lame card tricks.

''Ah, 'de big, bad Wolverine is 'ere''.

Logan turned to face Remy, growling.

''Shut up Gumbo. I ain't in the mood for your shit right now.''

He saw Remy still grinning at him, while Rogue kicked his leg under the table. Ororo looked at him.

''What is it, Logan? Anything you want to talk about?''

''No'', he replied in his gruff voice. He knew he was being unfair, knew that he was being rude to Ororo even though she just wanted to help. He was basically, being a downright ass, but he didn't care, he had spoken._ I don't need help._ Why does everyone here have to talk about their feelings? Can't they just leave him the fuck alone? Pulling the refrigerator's door open, he was incensed to see his beer wasn't there. He slammed it shut and rounded on the three people looking at him from the table, as if they were the ones who took his beer and were hiding it, playing some sort of sick joke on him.

''Where the hell's my beer?''

Remy grinned wider.

''Remy used 'de beer fer target practice wit' 'is cards, mon ami.''

''Shut up you Cajun. You chugged your last bottle yesterday sugah, remember?''

Logan stared at Remy, then at Rogue, trying to think back. Yes, he did down his last bottle yesterday night, trying to drown his anger unsuccessfully with it. _Dammit._ How could he have forgotten? He couldn't stay in the mansion any longer; he needed to get himself out.

''I'm going out.'', he said before exiting the kitchen again.

Rogue signed, shaking her head.

''Why 'de Wolverine always so un'appy? Remy don' understand.''

Ororo got up and shook her head as well, putting her coat on.

''I think I had better follow him. He might do something stupid, who knows. You two, be good and do not cause any trouble. I will be back shortly.'', and walked out as well.

''Careful chere! He migh' crash 'is car in all 'is rage!'', Remy yelled after Ororo, before laughing and lighting up to smoke now that she was no longer in the vicinity.

* * *

_**Note:**__ Forgive me for the slow start, I hope to pick up pace in the next chapter. Let me know how it was please._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:** Thanks for the reviews, and I do apologise for taking a long time to upload this. As for my SN story, I will finish it soon when the time finds me. For now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Accident**

Logan sighed loudly, leaning his head against the steering wheel. He seriously needed to calm himself down before he sliced his claws through something and break it. After that small mini conflict in the kitchen, he felt exhausted. He just couldn't believe he was feeling like shit so early in the day. _What the hell is wrong?_ Of course, as usual, he couldn't put a finger on it. Logan was an angry man for many reasons.

Sitting up, he started the engine and was ready to go when the door opened beside him, with Ororo sliding gracefully onto the passenger seat. Logan looked at her with raised brows, while Ororo just simply stared blankly back at him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world for her to do.

''What the hell are doing here?''

''I'm following you to get your beer.''

Logan felt his temper rise again. Why can't these people just leave him alone, let him lead his own damn screwed up life?

''Look. I ain't eight 'Ro, I can do this perfectly by myself. Just leave me.''

Ororo mimicked Logan's earlier actions, and sighed loudly, before turning to face him full on in his face.

''Logan. I do not know what is bothering you, but I shall not allow you to leave the mansion alone while you are at this state. At one of your rages.''

Logan gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles turning pale from the lack of blood flow. He was seriously getting pissed. Now he couldn't even go out alone? All he wanted to do was to drive down to some store, get his six pack and return to the mansion to nurse a cold beer. And he couldn't even do that. He gritted his teeth and replied in a venomous voice.

''I don't need no babysitting. Get out.''

''No.''

_Fuck. _Ororo could be a real pain in the ass when she put her mind to it. _Why was it not the damned Cajun?_ He could have sworn that if it was him in the passenger seat, he wouldn't have wasted a moment to throw him out of the vehicle. But no, this was Ororo. He couldn't do that to her. Realising she was staying put and wouldn't go anyway, Logan stomped on the accelerator furiously and drove out of the mansion without another word, with Ororo settled comfortably beside him.

* * *

Ororo smiled triumphantly to herself, staring out the window as the vehicle zoomed past. Logan was really angry, and he was driving really fast. _Well, at least I managed to convince him and stay in the car_. She was unsure if he would have just flung her out of the door, or retreat to the mansion in failure. Settling deeper into her seat, she stole a glance at her friend.

He looked practically nightmarish, in her opinion that is. His hair was as wild as ever, growing around his cheeks and chin, unable to be tamed. His eyes looked deadly, and his mouth was curved downwards, in an apparently permanent scowl. She hardly ever saw him happy, laughing all his troubles away, just pure joy in his eyes. She wished she could see that one day though. Perhaps she should talk to the Professor about helping Logan when they got back.

Ororo returned to gazing at the trees and sky outside. _We all are troubled 'Ro, nothing is what it seems_, a gentle voice said in her head. She chose to ignore it, and instead, remained to be content staring through the glass.

* * *

Remy exhaled, blowing the smoke high into the air, watching it swirl and carried out through the window by the wind. He was content. Rogue and him were alone in the kitchen still, just relaxing and talking. He lost track of time as he continued to puff on the thing at his mouth.

Rogue laughed.

''You never do that when Storm's around sugah.''

''Stormy doesn' like Remy to smoke. So Remy doesn' smoke when she around, petite.''

''If she were 'ere, she'd have your head fer calling her that!''

Remy looked at Rogue, smiling. A smile that reached all the way to his eyes, something which always happens when he was talking about his best friend.

''Nah, she wouldn'. Stormy loves her Remy too much.''

Rogue smiled as well, happy to be in a conversation with the Cajun. She was about to reply when Remy suddenly sat upright.

''Oh non! Remy's supply o' smoke is running out too chere, just like 'de Wolverine's!''

Remy reached into his brown trench coat, pulling out his phone to dial Ororo, while Rogue just sat there opposite him, snickering.

* * *

Ororo looked through the windscreen, and could clearly see that it was getting busier. More vehicles were joining from various exits and congesting the road, but Logan drove on in his usual blistering pace.

''Logan, I think you should slow down a little. It's getting too crowded.''

Logan smirked, and instead, pressed down the accelerator, eager to prove his point.

''This is how I drive. Yer the one who wanted to be here. Yer don't like it, I'd be happy to stop so yer could fly back to the mansion.''

''This is not about that, Logan. It'll be dangerous if you - ''

Ororo was cut off by her phone screaming to be answered. Yanking it out, she rolled her eyes when she saw who it was and answered it, guessing what he needed.

_''Stormy? Remy's out of smoke, chere.''_

''Stop calling me that, I've told you a thousand times. And what would Remy like me to do about that?''

_''Help me get some Stormy, please! You my friend, non?''_

Ororo rolled her eyes again, when the car swerved suddenly and Logan started swearing and waving his fist in front of him.

''STUPID SCUMBAG!''

_''Ah, 'de Wolverine still unhappy then? How surprising.''_

Ororo grabbed the edge of the seat and was on the verge of tearing her hair out, temporarily forgetting about Remy.

''Logan, please! You must slow down! It isn't safe.''

But Logan wasn't listening, he just about had it with the world.

''I'll teach yer to cut me off like that, bub!'', before speeding up.

She held her phone to her ear and gripped the door handle as the car swerved violently to the right left again. Only this time round, the Goddess ran out of luck as Logan gave a loud ''SHIT!'', losing control of the car.

Ororo felt the impact first, and her vision clouded over, before she felt the piercing pain in her arm as she let out a yell. Everything was happening so fast, she barely registered it all. Black spots danced in front of her eyes, rapidly taking over her entire vision as she blacked out in what seemed to be an agonisingly slow process. With pain filling up her head entirely, she was unable to hear the frantic cries of her best friend.

_''Stormy? STORMY?!_

* * *

_**Note:** I hope that chapter was interesting. Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note:**_ _Again, sorry for the long wait, and thanks for all the awesome reviews. I hope this chapter satisfies you guys!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Accident (Part II) **

Remy waited impatiently for Ororo to answer her phone, and when she did, he could barely hear her with all the noise on her end.

''Stormy? Remy's out of smoke, chere.''

Her clipped response came almost immediately.

''_Stop calling me that, I've told you a thousand times. And what would Remy like me to do about that?''_

''Help me get some Stormy, please! You my friend, non?''

He heard sudden tire screeches and horns blaring loudly, before Logan's voice reached his ears, swearing in rage.

''_STUPID SCUMBAG!''_

It took all of his self control not to laugh into his phone, as he replied as calmly as he could to his frustrated friend.

''Ah, 'de Wolverine still un'appy then? 'Ow surprising.''

''_Logan, please! You must slow down! It isn't safe.''_

Remy frowned, sitting up straight and taking his legs off the stool in front of him. Before him, Rogue looked confused at his alertness and raised her brows, asking him silently – _What's the matter?_ Remy knit his brows into one. This didn't sound good, his Stormy sounded a bit worried. Was the Wolverine being an ass again, refusing to listen to what Ororo was saying?

He was just about to inquire before he heard Logan shout loudly once more.

''_I'll teach yer to cut me off like that, bub!'' _

There was some more commotion, as different voices drifted through the phone to him, cussing at the top of their lungs, cars honking without rest. Without warning, again, tires screeched, and Remy's heart went to his mouth.

''_SHIT!'' _

By now, Remy was on his feet, his free fist clenched so tightly his nails were digging into his skin through his gloves, while his ear was turning red since he was pressing the phone to his ear, wanting to catch everything that was going on. Rogue stood and came over by his side, the joy wiped off her face which was now dead serious, desperate to know what the hell was going on that made the Cajun lose his cool. And then came the noises which he was praying not to hear.

There was a loud crash, his phone practically vibrated with the deafening sound, and he heard Ororo give out a yell. A yell laced with hurt and confusion. A yell which made Remy's blood freeze. His heart hammered painfully against his chest and his eyes widened, and even Rogue stilled completely, her face shocked as she heard the noises as well.

''Stormy? STORMY?!''

But all his shouting brought back no response from his loved one. There was absolutely _no way_ that Ororo would refuse to answer him after so much fright in his voice calling out to her. There could only be one possible explanation.

Remy's mind was reeling; his hand was shaking so terribly that he dropped his phone, which clattered around the floor. His chest hurt, his eyes were so wide they were in danger of popping out of its sockets. He shut them tight, his knees giving way as they could no longer support him; he landed on his chair. He actually had trouble breathing. Every breath he took was painful, as both his fists were curled in. He couldn't say anything, except for shaking his head and repeating the same thing over and over again, like a broken tape recorder.

''Stormy… Stormy… _My_ Stormy…''

Rogue's breathing too was far from normal, it was fast shallow, very unlike her. In her head, she was the same. _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God_. Ororo was her friend too, but she knew Remy was taking it harder than she was, they were long time buddies after all. She had to get things in order. She snapped out of it and placed both her palms on his shoulders, squeezing them to bring him back to his senses.

''We have to go. We have to get to her. Come on.''

She practically dragged him up and set him on his feet, where he swayed slightly, not knowing what to do. He looked at her, his dark eyes almost pleading for nothing bad to happen. With that, they ran. Out of the kitchen, and out of the main doors. Rogue grabbed Remy's hand and took to the skies, wishing and wishing that her worst fears will not come true, as they flew above the roads, eyes on the lookout for their friend.

* * *

Scott and Jean were strolling along the park, fingers interlocked and enjoying themselves, when he groaned as he saw the skies darkening. Grey clouds swiftly gathered overhead as the wind picked up, threatening to unleash a downpour. He shook his head in disappointment.

''I can't believe it. This was supposed to be a perfect day.''

Beside him, Jean suddenly stopped, her other hand coming up to her head, holding it. Scott frowned and eyed his lover, concerned.

''Something's wrong.''

He clenched his jaw. Something always had to come up, just when they thought everything was fine for a couple of days.

''What is it?''

''I don't know exactly… but I can feel it. Someone is hurt, and it's not good.''

Scott felt a wave of fear wash over him. No, it didn't sound good at all.

''Great. Just what we need. First, the weather is ruined, when the forecast for today clearly said it was gonna be…''

He trailed off, falling silent, looking up to the heavens once more. The dark clouds were still swirling around…

Jean opened her eyes and stared into his ruby glasses, as full realisation hit both of them; they muttered the same word at the same time.

''Ororo.''

Fear grabbed hold of their hearts, but the leader of the X-Men did not waste a single moment as he raced to his bike, with Jean following closely behind.

* * *

Logan grunted and got up – he had flown out through his windscreen. His knees, face and palms scraped the rough surface of the bark of a tree and the shattered glass which lay around, but he had no thought of them at that moment. He turned his head so fast back to the vehicle that his neck cricked.

It looked horrible. He had swerved and crashed it violently into the tree trunk. The front of it was completely damaged, the headlights were smashed in and the bumper was lying on the ground. Even the sides were slightly dented.

But Logan had no interest in the car, or his injuries, which were now almost fully healed. His eyes looked past everything to the passenger seat, where Ororo laid. Unmoving. His mouth was dry as he jogged towards her. All around him, people were getting out of their cars to see what was going on. Some called the ambulance, some ran over to him to offer assistance, while some others just stood by their vehicles, staring at the scene which unfolded before them in horror and amazement, their eyes wide and disbelieving, their jaws hanging.

Logan however, paid no attention to all these. Some of the helpful ones already had the car door open and tried to get Ororo out, not knowing how best to move her without hurting her further. He growled.

''Wait. Be careful.''

His voice came out raspy and animal like. Roughly pushing aside a man, he looked at Ororo, assessing her injuries. A long piece of glass was stuck in one of her arms, but that wasn't the main thing. What scared him most was the blood which was around her head. Head injury. _Fuck._

The leather seat she was sitting on became even darker as the scarlet blood from her arm pooled around, while her platinum hair became soaked in her own blood, sticking together in clumps in an unsightly manner.

Logan tried his best to keep his hand steady as he reached down and pressed his fingertips to her temples. There was a pulse, but it was slow and faint. Too faint for his liking. Carefully holding her head, he lifted her small, light body easily into his muscular arms, trying not to cause her anymore misery she was already in.

She groaned softly, weakly trying to move her arm and say something, but Logan only had small relief for that. People around him aided how they can, making way and running to get the paramedics who had just arrived. For the first time, Logan paid attention and heard the sirens blaring as he saw the white vehicle and its red lights. He could barely react to what was going on, as swiftly they took her from his arms, placed her on the stretcher and carried her off at lightning speed, shouting to each other in hurried voices. For a brief second, he resisted, not wanting to let her go, hugging her towards his chest, before he allowed them to take her away from him.

Logan stared at the ambulance tearing off down the road, ignoring the people eyeing him and shaking their heads, ignoring their disapproving and discouraging mutterings. In his mind, he couldn't think straight. Everything was in a blur. He looked at his hands, they were bloody. And the blood wasn't his. Ororo's blood gleamed magnificently on his palms in the light, and he didn't even bother to wipe them off. Truth was, he was scared. Scared to death.

Once again, he had hurt someone he loved.

* * *

_**Note:**_ _Alright, I know nothing much happened in this chapter, and it's very slow. Forgive me for it, but I couldn't resist putting in the minute details with the characters. Please review and tell me how it was, I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note:**__ I firstly want to thank everyone who took the trouble to review, I really appreciate it. And I know it's been a really long wait, I haven't updated in ages. So I hope this chapter is satisfying enough._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Remy tried his best not to close his dry eyes because of the wind whipping past him. He looked down at the messy streets winding across the city from the sky as Rogue carried him under his arms, flying rapidly around in circles with no apparent destination. He didn't know what he was looking for; his mind was a blank ever since he spoke to Ororo in the kitchen from his phone.

Remy just gazed at all the busy vehicles going about their way, hoping Ororo would magically appear in his line of vision, peering up at him happily, waving and laughing for his stupidity. All he wanted now was to see Ororo, see his best friend smiling at him warmly, those brilliant blue eyes of hers sparkling in the light.

It seemed like it was too much to ask at the moment.

Remy's heart clenched and his throat hitched. Was he hyperventilating again like in the kitchen? His throat felt hoarse, needing water to soothe it. He refused to grasp the full reality of the situation, hanging on to the slim chance that everything was okay, that it was all a big misunderstanding and perhaps he heard the noises wrong. But yet, the evidence was staring at him in the face. Dark clouds were swirling above him and Rogue, quickly drenching the city in grey and blocking out the sun, despite it being a hot, sunny afternoon just moments ago. Weather doesn't just change like that in an instant, and he knew it. Deep down, Remy just knew this wasn't normal.

Bright red lights zooming on the roads drew their attention. An ambulance was speeding towards the nearby hospital, and vehicles in front of it moved sideways, giving it a free road to reach its goal. _Non, non, non, it cannot be_, Remy thought desperately. He looked up at Rogue, whose eyes were on the big white van as well. With a quick glance at him, she swerved and flew overhead the ambulance to the hospital. Remy didn't even register the fact that he finally closed his eyes and was actually praying.

* * *

The sudden fear Scott felt when he first realised Ororo was in trouble just increased when Jean told him to go to the nearest hospital. He immediately fired questions at her, wanting, no, _needing _to know if his teammate was okay. Jean of course, deflected all his questions and merely shook her head, refusing to answer his troubles. She instead gave a soft and cryptic ''Just hurry, Scott.'', which did nothing to quell the rising worries in his mind.

Scott was now on his motorcycle with Jean behind him, hands tight around his waist, fingers digging into his skin. Weaving in and out of traffic, he even did his best to ride as fast he could, dwarfing the speed limit and beating the yellow lights, something which he never did. He imagined the looks of pure ecstasy from Logan and Remy if they had seen him doing that, and the disapproval of Ororo, who no doubt, would have chided him for doing so.

But right now, there was no Ororo to reprimand him, for she herself was in danger. He couldn't help it – he hated hospitals. Those spotless, clean, whitewashed walls and the unnatural, sanitised smell of the air, it drove him mad. He tried to control his thoughts and block out the visions assaulting his mind, of a pale and helpless Ororo, dead on a stretcher with blood covering her face, her bright sapphire eyes losing the light and becoming dull, staring up at him blankly, her bloodied lips slightly parted.

_Scott. Stop it. Please._

Scott blinked. Jean spoke to him telepathically. He forgot that Jean was capable of seeing into his mind, forgot that it must be horrible for her as well, to know that her close friend is hurt.

_I'm sorry. I can't help it. Not when 'Ro is…_

Jean gave a small reassuring hug to ease his feelings. The next few minutes were torture, with neither of them saying anything. Finally, they reached the hospital. Scott hurriedly parked his bike towards the side and ran through the doors, stopping just short of yelling for Ororo, knowing that would be unwise. Instead, he practically shouted at the receptionist, unintentionally scaring the young girl with Jean following closely behind.

''Is Ororo here?!''

The receptionist looked at him like he was mental, mouth agape, unsure of what to do next. Scott took a deep breath and composed himself, trying again.

''Has anyone with dark skin and white hair been admitted today?''

There was brief silence with the receptionist looking through a couple of papers and doing some furious clicking on her computer before she replied.

''No one of your description has come in yet sir, though we do have an ambulance coming in which – ''

''She's coming.''

Scott spun round and looked at Jean, who had her eyes closed, forgetting about the receptionist. The moment quickly passed when loud sirens attacked their ears. Beyond the glass doors, an ambulance had just arrived, causing a great deal of commotion as paramedics were yelling incoherent gibberish to one another. Scott instinctively reached for Jean's hand, both stood rooted to the ground staring at the scene unfolding as they were shoved towards the side. Doctors and nurses rushed past, muttering under their breaths and shaking their heads.

Just then, seemingly out of nowhere, Rogue and Remy landed clumsily and barged through the doors noisily. Scott saw how Remy's shoulders sagged and he paused, eyes wide when he caught sight of him and Jean. It looked like his worst fears were confirmed and he squeezed his eyelids shut, not wanting to see them. The four X-Men immediately huddled together, like a force was having a hold of them, all looking intensely at the ambulance.

For the third time in a short minute, the doors opened again, and a crowd of people were running. Behind them was a stretcher, with Ororo lying upon it, almost exactly the way Scott had pictured her in his head. Although, it was still nothing compared to seeing the live version of that nightmare. Her platinum hair was no longer smooth and silky. Instead, it was a vivid scarlet, with clumps of her hair sticking messily to her forehead. The white mattress she was laying on was turning red from the blood trickling down her arm and head. Paramedics were holding down hard, trying to stem the bleeding from her head and arm while giving her oxygen to breathe and speaking seriously in hushed voices. Overall, it was a sight no one wanted to see the majestic Goddess in, and no amount of horror movies could prepare for this..

Scott felt like someone punched him in the gut and ripped his heart out as he felt Jean sigh wearily and seem to collapse on a plastic seat beside them. Rogue looked stunned and was at a loss of what to say, glazed eyes looking at Ororo, while Remy shouted and threw himself at the stretcher, trying to grab Ororo's hand. Scott reacted in a flash, trying to hold him back as the hospital security grasped his trench coat and was pulling him off. There was a lot of yelling and swearing from both sides as Remy continued kicking and screaming at his unconscious friend, pleading for her to wake up.

''Stormy! _Stormy!_ Wake up chere! _Please!_ Remy knows yo' can hear!''

As they wheeled her away to the intensive care unit, Remy's legs gave way and he sank to the floor, French pouring out from his lips. His gloved hands covered his eyes, his long hair fell onto his face in a tangled mess. Scott glanced at the security guards and nodded, saying he got it. They eyed the Cajun sympathetically on the floor before backing away slowly, not wanting to cause more distress. Scott scanned the place about them. Jean and Rogue were now both in the plastic seats, trying not to cry as they laid their heads on their hands. A few other people were staring at them. Some seemed to be genuinely empathetic, while others rolled their eyes and looked annoyed with the Remy's excessive actions. Anger stirred up in his chest at the people who looked pissed. How dare they act that way, when clearly the group looked destroyed?

Everything that happened next was a blur. Scott remembered dragging Remy up and steering him to the seats, forcing him to sit and calm down, talking to him about how it will all turn out okay just like it does every time. He remembered calling the Professor and Hank, did some more talking with the hospital staff and the other X-Men, feeling like a ghost, empty. They were all sitting there silently; avoiding each others eyes when Logan ran in, his eyes wild like his hair; his face glistening with sweat as he panted heavily. Scott saw blood on his palms and panicked again. _What the hell was going on?!_

Remy instantly stood up, eyes glaring murderously at Logan. His jaw was clenched and his entire body seemed to be quivering with anger. Scott had never before seen Remy look so furious, his dark eyes boring into Logan. Before he could stand up and inquire what was going on, Remy let out a yell and his coat billowed, lunging at Logan with both fists.

* * *

_**Note:**__ Well, there you guys go! Finally everyone has met. Please do review to let me know what you think. I'll try my best to get up the next chapter soon, tentatively, sometime next week. Hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
